


Bathtub Mermaid

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shiro & Lance are buds, M/M, Pining!Keith, Shark!Hunk & Shiro, Slow Build, This will be slow I think, keith and pidge are best buds, mermaid!lance, rated T for Keith's and Pidge's language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Keith Kogane's life was never extravagant. He's a bit of a loner on his best days, and an asshole on his worst. There's only one person who can stand him, but that's because they're as bitter and sarcastic as he is.
So explain to him how he ended up with a mermaid living in his bathtub?





	1. Meet Lance—Keith's Unusual Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this mermaid!AU that's based off of Orenchi no Furo Jijō and was written mobilely as my way of apologizing for becoming MIA.
> 
> Also, my way of breaking out of my Writer's Block.
> 
> [I do not own V:LD, or Orenchi. The only thing I own are whatever mistakes you find.]

"Keith, Keith! I can wash your hair for you!"

Keith Kogane wasn't quite sure what he's done in his past life, or even his present one, for this to happen.

He was currently sitting in his average-sized bathtub that he could barely fit in with his _unusual_ guest. The emphasis on 'unusual' because 1) he doesn't normally have guests in the first place (besides Pidge) and 2) his guest wasn't exactly human.

_Splash!_

"Ah! Sorry, Keith. I didn't mean for my tail to hit the water that hard..."

A sigh was the only response his guest got as Keith just shook his head, waving off the apology. Even if the splash did irritate him a bit, he knew that his guest couldn't help it at times. Being a mermaid and all.

Yes, Keith's guest was a _mermaid_.

A humanoid of gorgeous features with a beautiful mermaid tail to match. Keith was certain that every mermaid story ever could never have prepared him for Lance.

Lance surpassed any imagination that Keith had. The mermaid's beauty was _fucking ethereal_. Unlike what most mermaids were portrayed as, Lance had tanned skin that looked the best when glistening with water drops, which was all of the time. His hair was a mop of brown locks that were soft to the touch (Keith could testify to this). His eyes were what stood out the most, besides his tail. They were as blue as the oceans he swam in and his tail happened to be of the same shade that got lighter as you neared the fin.

Now, Keith wasn't a believer in "love at first sight", but he swore that Lance stole his heart the moment he asked for help. Along with his bathtub.

Of course, he wasn't going to _confess_ his feelings. There were too many factors that were against him. The biggest one was the fact that, well, Lance was a _mermaid_. And he was one hundred percent human. Even if having a mermaid live in his bathtub felt like something out of a fairytale, he wouldn't go so far to think that they'd end up falling in love like a fairytale, too. He needed to be _somewhat_ realistic in all of this. It was the only way to keep him sane, after all.

Keith was pulled from his thoughts when he felt deft fingers scrubbing against his scalp in a way that was soothing and had him relaxing immediately. His head was one of his weak spots and having his hair washed was like having an orgasm. Soft sighs of bliss and hums of appreciation filled the silence between them as Lance hit all of the right spots. It's been about a week since Lance moved into his bathroom, and, in that week, the mermaid has washed his hair enough to know what could get him as limp as a ragdoll and what could make him tense up. Keith had to give him his props. He was quick learner. He wondered what else—

"Finished with your hair. Do you want me to wash your back, too, once I rinse out your hair?" Lance's voice broke him out of his daze. All he could do was nod sluggishly, causing Lance to laugh softly at his lack of words.

The rest of their time in the tub was full with silence, except for Lance's soft humming. Keith wasn't sure if _The Little Mermaid_ was accurate when it came to mermaids and singing, but Lance sure liked to sing. With his great memory and fast learning skills, he picked up songs like nobody's business and was singing them before Keith knew it. A lot of the time, his voice carried through Keith's small apartment, adding some sound to the home. It brightens up the gloomy atmosphere that usually hangs around, and makes Keith feel warm and tingly inside. He never knew how nice it was to sit in noise. As long as that noise has something to do with Lance, that is.

Before Keith knew it, he was all washed up and Lance wasn't doting over him anymore. He frowned softly to himself before schooling his face into its usual expressionless mask. Slowly, he got to his feet, shivering at the cold air mixing with the water on his body, and exited out of the bathtub. As he reached for his towel and began to dry himself off, he felt eyes on him. They weren't burning in any way. Just... gently resting on him. Blinking, he let his gaze slide over to Lance, who happened to be staring (quite openly, may he add) right back at him. The two of them engaged in an impromptu staring contest while Keith's thoughts and emotions raced. Why exactly was Lance staring at him? Was he curious? Keith assumed he's never seen a naked human before. And he usually turns his head the other way when Keith got out, so what was so different about this time?

It was when Keith caught Lance's eyes wandering that he decided it was a _great_ time to leave with his feelings still under wraps. With slightly flushed cheeks, Keith wrapped his towel around his waist, and booked it out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He rested his back against it, breathing a bit labored as he tried to not overthink what just happened. It was _nothing,_ after all. Right? Just a curious mermaid wondering about human anatomy. Not the mermaid he was crushing on probably crushing on him back and checking him out. That's ridiculous. Do mermaids even _know_ what 'checking someone out' is? Thoughts ran rampant through Keith's mind as he made his way back towards his room, trying to cool down his face along the way.

Back in the bathroom, Lance had let himself sink far enough into the water that only his eyes were above water. He blew bubbles to keep him entertained as he mulled over what just happened. It made him smile softly as he recalled it. Keith was on the interesting side of the spectrum when it came to humans. He was also very cute in a grumpy way. As Lance fully submerged himself into the water, he couldn't help but feel grateful that it was Keith who stumbled upon him that day on the beach.

Lance thought, _'I'm going to like it here.'_


	2. Christmas is Starting Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came to the holidays, Keith usually left his house barren of festive decorations and spent it with the Holts. But, with him not being the only attendant anymore, he felt compelled to do _something_ for his mermaid guest. Even if he might not have a single clue about Christmas.
> 
> So, for Lance, he decorated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect the response that I got for the first chapter! It was so nice reading the comments and seeing the amount of kudos~
> 
> I was suppose to get this up during the weekend, but, you know, f i n a l s happened. So, here it is now! Hopefully it's as good as the first one??? I kind of went haywire with it and the ending was a bit hard to figure out—
> 
> Also, I switched a lot between my phone and my laptop, so...
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> [I do not own V:LD. Any mistakes that you find are mine.]

When Lance opened his eyes, he almost squeezed them shut once more. The onslaught of different colored lights shining brightly and, sometimes, blinking surprised the mermaid once his eyes became adjusted. They were wide with obvious awe and childlike curiosity as he turned his head this way and that way to survey the bathroom. The usually dull area was decorated from top to bottom. There were lights of green and red everywhere, along with a wreath on the back of the wooden door. Even the edge of the bathtub was covered in a silver tinsel, making Lance reach out and brush his fingertips against it. He was speechless, mouth slack in shock. When did Keith find the time to do all of this?

The brunet's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the familiar clicking and creaking of the door being opened. In stepped Keith, yet he also surprised the mermaid. Instead of his usual dark attire, Keith donned a sweater that fitted him snugly and was as red as the jacket Lance caught him wearing sometimes. It had a repeated pattern of reindeers in white going across it. He had a pair of black sweats covering his legs and a red Santa hat rested on top of his mullet. In short, Keith was more colorful than Lance has ever seen him before.

Keith stepped further into the bathroom and pulled up the stool that he used to settle himself on when he wanted to spend time with Lance, yet wasn't planning on taking a shower. A green mug with white and red markings was in his grip as he gingerly sipped from it, enjoying the hot chocolate warming him from the inside out. He swore that this is the most festive he's ever been in quite some time. And it was all for a mermaid that he didn't even know for that long. Despite this fact, he still didn't feel guilty. No, what he felt was embarrassment. He couldn't believe the lengths he'd go for Lance. The thoughts made his cheeks flush slightly, but, luckily, they were hidden by his mug.

Silence stretched on between the two of them, but it was a comfortable silence. Keith didn't feel pressured to speak up, or feel so uncomfortable that he wanted to leave immediately. He was content to just sit there with Lance and bathe in the glow of the Christmas lights he put up. To see how it gave Lance a certain _shine_ that had his breath hitching and his eyes glued to the spot. Even if he wanted to look away, he couldn't. Lance was just too beautiful, too surreal, to look away from. He wanted to burn the image inside of his mind and keep it forever.

"...Did you do all of this yourself?" questioned Lance in an awestruck tone.

"Huh?" answered Keith intelligently before he could reboot and register what Lance was asking. "O-Oh, yeah... Yeah, I did this all by myself. It wasn't much, so I didn't mind."

Lance hummed. "Do you always do... _this_ for your bathroom?"

The question made Keith freeze and tense, swallowing silently. If he answered honestly, he was certain that Lance would catch whiff of his feelings, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen after that. Chewing on his bottom lip worriedly, he averted his gaze. "Uh, no, actually. I don't decorate anything in my house usually, but I decided that this year was different, so... I put in effort to _at least_ decorate the bathroom."

Lance was silent, fueling Keith's worry and messing with his already fraying nerves. He almost regretted saying what he did as soon as he was finished. He wished that he could take it all back, but it was too late now. It was out there for the mermaid to see and interpret however he wanted to.

"So you... decorated because of me?" Keith's cheeks were aflame and he was screaming internally before he knew it. "That's really sweet of you, Keith! Even though I only know so much about, uh, _Christmas_ , you still decided to celebrate it with me." Lance smiled widely, eyes almost closing because of how big his smile was. "Thank you."

Keith was dead. He had died. Killed by the sweetness that was Lance the Mermaid. Blinded by how genuine and pure and bright he was. He had died happy. He had live a fulfilling life.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal. You don't have to thank me," mumbled Keith as he lifted his mug to his mouth once more, trying and failing to drown himself in his hot chocolate by gulping mouthfuls. He had hoped that he'd choke and escape this embarrassment, but instead succeeded in burning his tongue. All he could do was internally curse himself.

"Since you decorated and all, you should tell me about Christmas!" demanded Lance, ignoring Keith's failed attempts of escaping. "What's it like?"

Keith scratched the back of his neck as he frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Not that he didn't like Christmas, but Halloween was more of his thing. He could go _on and on_ about Halloween any day. Christmas? Not so much.

But he'd try. For Lance's sake. He'd do anything for Lance's sake.

"Well, depending on who you are, Christmas is either Jesus's birthday, or a holiday to gather with friends and family and exchange gifts."

"Which one is it for you, Keith?" interrupted Lance, taking Keith by surprise. He couldn't believe that the mermaid was actually interested in his own opinion. It made him feel fuzzy on the inside and hints of a smile appear on his face.

"A holiday to gather and exchange gifts. I usually celebrate it with my best friend and their family since there's no one ever at my own house." Keith quickly snapped his mouth shut, realizing that he's said too much. Lance's expressive eyes, which were now swimming with sadness, was a telltale sign.

"But it never bothers me because I have a lot of fun over there!" Keith chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to save himself. The last thing he needed was for Lance to feel sorry for him. He's been through that one too many times in his lifetime. But what happened next wasn't in his mind at all.

"Well, this year is going to be different!" exclaimed Lance with a determination that was startling and a pout that should've been illegal. "We'll celebrate it in here! I'll call up some friends to come over. And you can invite your friend!"

That's where Keith had to draw the line.

"I don't think I should invite my friend," protested Keith with a shake of his head. The last thing he needed was for Pidge to find out about all of this. Sure, they've been friends for as long as Keith could remember and they've shared some _deep_ secrets, but Keith wasn't ready to share this one. He doesn't think that he'd ever be ready to share this one.

"But I want to meet the person that Keith has so much fun with," whined Lance. Whether it was innocent curiosity or the jealousy that Keith's mind made up lacing Lance's tone, the words still sent his heart into a frenzy, beating erratically against his chest. Throat suddenly dry, all Keith could do was nod slowly in response since he had, apparently, lost his voice. That seemed to be enough for the mermaid, who beamed as bright as the sun and joyfully slapped his tail against the bath water, splashing the ground a bit. Keith would have to clean that up later.

"I'm excited for Christmas to come now!"

Despite the dread that Keith felt when thinking about introducing Lance and his friends (who he doesn't know either) to Pidge, he couldn't help but agree with his unusual guest. He was always happy to spend the holidays with the Holts, but the feeling he was experiencing now was different than his regular happiness. He was _giddy_. The kind of excitement that kept you up all night as you wait for the next day to roll around. The kind that made you forget _everything_ else except for the thing that you're excited for.

And he'd bet his treasured collection of throwing knives and his mullet that it was all because he was spending Christmas with a certain mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually link my tumblr, but I don't really feel like it this time around...
> 
> If you have any suggestions for chapters, hit my inbox up at attractivelysarcastic on tumblr!!


	3. Ducks for Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lets Pidge in on his secret about Lance while they celebrate Christmas with their sea creature guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that all of you had a wonderful New Year's! I'm sorry to be uploading a Christmas chapter so late, but the story wouldn't flow without it.
> 
> S E V E N T Y KUDOS!!! I'm getting more and more excited for this fic. ~~Even if my updates are pretty sporadic and drawn out.~~
> 
> I think that's enough rambling for this section of the notes. Without further adieu, I'll let you all get to the chapter (for those who read through all of this).
> 
> [I do not own V:LD or its characters. Any mistakes are mine!]

_It's Christmas._

That was the first thought that came to Keith's mind as he blearily opened his eyes, blinking away his blurry vision. It was finally December 25th, and the most loved holiday had arrived. A glance at the alarm clock that rested next to his bedside on top of his nightstand motivated him to get a move on. It read 8:25 AM. Usually, he'd sleep in a bit more on a Sunday, but this wasn't like other Sundays. He had things to do and people to see. Speaking of people, he suddenly remembered that Pidge was coming over around ten after they spent Christmas with their own family. Sighing softly, he rose into a sitting position, letting his comforter slide down his chest and lay in his lap. The chill of his house, and the day in general, caused him to shiver slightly as he made his way out of his bed, yawning loudly while making his way towards his bathroom.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, KEITH!!" exclaimed Lance once he entered the bathroom, startling him out of his zombie-like state. "Uh, what's that thing you guys say again?"

"...Merry Chris—"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KEITH!!!" interrupted Lance midway, smiling so wide that it looked like it hurt and beaming as bright as the sun he liked to bask in.

If it was anyone else, Keith was certain that the feeling of annoyance he had would have lingered for a bit longer. No one liked to be screamed at during such hours. Especially not on a Sunday. But seeing just _how_ giddy Lance was made his annoyance flutter away like it was never there in the first place. His eyes twinkled like someone took the stars from last night and placed them in the blue orbs, captivating Keith. The Christmas lights shined a wonderful glow on his damp skin, making him appear more heavenly, ethereal, surreal— _beautiful_ than ever. His obvious joy was infectious and caused Keith to crack his own small smile, despite how much he _isn't_ a morning person. He could be a morning person for Lance.

He could be anything for Lance.

Returning his focus on his morning routine, Keith began to go through the usual motions—brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, etc. By the time that he had finished, he had glanced into the mirror and ended up catching Lance's intent gaze on him. Furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, he turned to face the mermaid, frowning slightly as he regarded the expression Lance wore.

"What's on your mind?" questioned Keith.

"Is your friend still coming over?" answered Lance.

"Yeah. Are _yours_ _?"_ retorted Keith as he briefly wondered how they were even going to _get_ there.

"Of course!" huffed Lance. "They should be here before your friend."

Keith hummed in response, nodding slightly. He still hadn't met Lance's friends, so he hoped he got to know them a bit before they were all introduced to Pidge. The thought of Pidge knowing his secret—of  _anyone_ else being in the loop—caused nervous butterflies to disturb his stomach and sweat to coat his palms. Before he left to go get dressed, he plugged up his iHome, which had his iPod connected to it. He decided to move it into the bathroom after seeing how much Lance loved to sing and dance. Well, more like wiggle around in the bathtub and flop his tail against the water to the beat. Either way, that was enough for Keith to relocate it. He opened the iTunes app on his iPod and went to the radio, which is where he chose a Christmas station. Carols as old as time filled the bathroom, accompanied with Lance's surprised gasp and immediate humming along. Keith was certain that Lance would be singing along by the time he came back. Shaking his head good naturedly, he left the mermaid in his own little world and went to go get ready, dreading yet anticipating Pidge's arrival.

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

Keith almost fell trying to scramble out of the bathroom and towards the door at the sound of the doorbell ringing. He had been hanging out with Lance and his two friends, Hunk and Shiro. They were both half shark, much like a centaur was half horse, or Lance was half fish. Their upper halves were human while the rest faded away into a sea animal. Hunk was a whale shark. He had a tail that was a brown-black with white dots and stripes decorating it. The fin protruding from his back was of the same design. It matched well with his dark complexion and dark brown hair. Hunk's eyes were a light brown, and were kind. Then there was Shiro, who was a great white shark. The most feared amongst all the sharks. He had a tail that was light gray on top, yet pure white underneath. The fin on his back was a solid gray in color. Shiro had a scar marring the bridge of his nose and steely gray eyes that softened when around Lance and Hunk. His hair was strange in a unique way. It had a pure white fringe falling into his face, but was jet black besides that. And it was an undercut. How did mermaids know about hairstyles?

Composing himself, Keith twisted his door knob and opened it to be greeted with the sight of Pidge bundled up in warm clothes and a box in their hands.

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!" greeted Pidge with a grin.

"Merry Christmas, ya gremlin," returned Keith, chuckling softly as he stepped aside to let his friend in.

He closed the door shut behind them as they surveyed his house, frowning slightly. "So what made you want to celebrate at home this year?"

Keith shrugged. "A guy can't celebrate in his own home?"

"That's all fine and dandy if you were actually celebrating it," retorted Pidge, referring to the lack of Christmas decorations. He didn't even have a tree up.

Shaking his head, Keith grabbed ahold of Pidge's arm and dragged them towards his bathroom. He stopped them at the door as he turned to face his friend. Inhaling deeply before exhaling the same way, Keith began to warn the brunet. "Pidge, I want you to know that whatever you see behind this door is one hundred percent real." He watched as their eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but they didn't speak up, letting him continue. "It's different from our conspiracy theories, but still something that no one would believe if you told them." Letting his words sink in, Keith turned back to the door and swung it open, greeted by Lance and his friends laughing at something said earlier.

He didn't miss the soft gasp he heard beside him as he walked in, glancing out of his peripheral vision to judge Pidge's reaction to all of this. It was a lot to throw on a person. Boy, did Keith know it. Like parents stare at their kids and think _I can't believe I have a child_ , Keith does the same to Lance. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Lance was a mermaid who lived in his bathtub.

Keith was silent as he watched Pidge approach the sea creatures lounging in his tub. They stopped at the side and stared with wide eyes at the three, gaze flickering to each and every one of them. Lance, Hunk, and Shiro just smiled softly in return, understanding Pidge's obvious shock and awe. The three didn't feel disturbed by them staring quite openly. After another moment of gawking, Pidge finally found their voice.

"So, you're... a _mermaid,"_ breathed Pidge as they kept their gaze on Lance, who nodded in confirmation.

"And these two are sharks! But they're a lot nicer than what humans think," confessed Lance. "You must be the friend Keith has so much fun with!" That's when Keith stepped in to do proper introductions as the host of the little get together.

"Pidge, that's Lance, Hunk, and Shiro," explained Keith as he pointed to each respective sea creature when he called their name. "Guys, this is Pidge."

"Hi, Pidge!" They all waved and smiled, friendliness rolling off of them in waves. Pidge returned their smiles and greeting with one of their own.

"Now that we're all here, we can do presents! Right, Keith? Right?" When Keith had explained to him how presents were given on Christmas to your friends and family, Lance declared that it was one of his favorite parts of the holiday. Ever since then, he's been eager to exchange gifts with everyone.

Keith nodded in confirmation, smiling softly at Lance's whoop of joy. He made his way towards the small tree he had bought for the bathroom. It was decorated with red and blue ornaments and colorful lights with a golden star on top. He grabbed the small box that was wrapped in green and red paper before returning to sit by the bathtub on the stool he always had. He had two, actually, and pulled out the second one for Pidge, who thanked him and sat down themselves

"So, who wants to go first?"

"Me! I do!" answered Lance eagerly, holding something in his hands that wasn't there before, garnering Keith's curiosity. Nodding, Keith watched as the mermaid brought out a hand-made necklace that had different colored seashells as its accessories. It was beautiful and endearing and one of the sweetest gifts Keith has ever gotten before. He reached out to gently take the necklace from Lance's hands, who was worrying his bottom lip nervously, judging Keith's reaction. It wasn't much, but Lance put a lot of effort into it and hoped that Keith liked it all the same. It was when Keith slipped it around his neck and smiled one of the biggest smiles Lance has seen yet on him that he knew his gift was appreciated.

"Thank you, Lance. This is... really sweet," thanked Keith in a soft tone, fingers running along the different seashells. Seeing him admiring the mermaid's gift caused said mermaid to flush slightly, turning his face so Keith wouldn't be able to tell.

"Y-You're welcome!"

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro was silent as they watched the two. A knowing look swam in their eyes as the scene unfolded before them. It was quite obvious to anyone on the outside how the two felt about one another. Even if it wasn't _strong_ feelings, they could still tell it was there. Pidge cleared their throat, breaking whatever spell had fell onto the two of them. "Who's up next? Keith?"

"Yeah." Keith grabbed his present from the floor and handed it to Lance, eyes filled with worry as he watched the brunet take the box from his hands. He set to tearing off the wrapping paper. That was the only sound filling the bathroom, besides the soft Christmas music playing in the background. Once the wrapping paper was all off, he opened up the box itself, peering inside curiously. Reaching in a hand, he took out a red rubber ducky, giving it a squeeze and gasping at the high-pitched squeak it made. His blue eyes turned to Keith, waiting for him to explain.

"It's a rubber ducky. A bathtub toy," explained Keith. "I figured you're probably bored, or lonely, by yourself all the time. So, I bought the duck to keep you company." _I hope you like it_ was the words left unspoken. Though they hung in the air and could be felt by everyone.

"I love it," breathed Lance as he surveyed it. "And it's red, which is your favorite color!" A pause. "I'll name it Keith because I always want Keith to be with me."

 _Oh my God. Oh my fucking God._ Keith was rethinking his decision to get the rubber ducky. He should of gotten a basic yellow one. Or even blue. Any other color except _red_. In the back of his mind, Keith reasoned that, no matter what color he had gotten, Lance would've probably still named it after him. And his heart couldn't take that fact. Cheeks ablaze, he decided to quickly change the subject, turning to face Pidge. "What did you bring, Pidge?"

"Well, it was meant as a joke since I was certain you didn't have any Christmas decorations, but I stand corrected." Pidge talked as they reached for their box and began to open it themselves, confusing Keith. "But you don't seem to have _this_ decoration in particular, and I think you'll really like it." If the mischievous grin on Pidge's face was anything to go by, Keith was certain that he wouldn't like the gift as much as they said he would. Finally pulling the gift out, Keith almost choked on his saliva at the sight of it being held between Pidge's forefinger and thumb.

Mistletoe.

"Pidge, what the hell?" Pidge's grin only widened as they ignored Keith's obvious irritation and began to "search" for a place to put the mistletoe. They hummed thoughtfully, eyes bouncing everywhere. In reality, they knew _exactly_ where they wanted to put it. Especially after witnessing Keith and Lance exchange gifts with one another. Bringing up their stool in between the two, they climbed up on it and began to tape (which they also brought) the decoration above Keith and Lance's heads.

"There! All done," sing-songed Pidge as they got back down and moved their stool to its original spot, sitting themselves once more. Throughout the whole ordeal, they could feel Keith's burning glare on them, but they ignored it. If looks could kill, Pidge was sure they'd have spontaneously combusted from how heated Keith's gaze was.

"What's mistletoe?" questioned Lance as he stared up at it. Before Keith could answer, Pidge was already explaining.

"It's a decoration, but it's not like other decorations. For this decoration, if two people are underneath it, it's tradition for them to kiss. _On the lips_."

"Like how we see humans on the beach do," supplied Shiro unhelpfully, smiling unapologetically as he met Keith's gaze. It seemed to spark recognition within Lance for his eyes widened before his face went ablaze. He was suppose to _kiss Keith?_ Unbeknownst to him, those were Keith's thoughts exactly. Silence fell between the two of them as they averted their eyes from one another, looking anywhere else but each other and the mistletoe hanging over them. Everyone else just watched on, patiently waiting for one of the two parties to break. It seemed that it would be Keith as he started to talk.

"Look, we don't have to if you don't—" He never got to finish since Lance had firmly, yet gently, cupped his face into his hands and wrenched his head up so that he could press their lips together in a chaste kiss, eyes squeezed shut.

Maybe it was Lance to break first.

A noise of surprise left Keith's lips, but were swallowed by the kiss. By the time that he had decided to kiss back (because who knows when he'll ever get to kiss Lance again), the mermaid was trying to retreat. _Not on my watch,_ Keith thought as he held Lance's own face and slotted their lips together again. His kiss was more than just a press of the lips as he pushed out his tongue to lap at Lance's, who parted his lips in shock, coincidentally allowing Keith entrance. He wasted no time in mapping out every nook and cranny with his tongue before brushing against Lance's own, coaxing him to intertwine their tongues together. Everything Lance lacked, Keith made up for. Briefly, he thought of how he wanted to be the one to help Lance become more experienced by kissing him countless times. He wanted to kiss the plush lips raw and taste him so much that it becomes engraved into his mind.

A light slap against his cheek caused him to break out of his daze and break the kiss, breathing heavily. Lance was doing the same, trying to gather his wits as he stared at Keith with blown pupils. His cheeks were redder than ever and his lips were a pretty cherry red that enticed Keith to lean back in for more, but he pushed those urges away. A soft whistle made him look at Shiro, who was smirking at the two of tem. Hunk had a blush decorating his cheeks, but he was also grinning cheekily. No doubt Pidge also had a smug smirk on their face. Somewhere in the middle of that kiss, he had forgotten their audience. A glance back at Lance told him that the brunet did, too, and was currently trying to disappear into the water, slowly sliding further and further underneath.

Keith wished he could do the same.

"Glad to see that you enjoyed my gift." Pidge broke the awkward atmosphere after letting it linger for a bit longer. Their smug smirk (Keith sure knew his best friend) grew in size. "Merry Christmas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want you all to know that this is the only kiss you'll be getting for a while.
> 
> I just finished Owari no Seraph these past two days and???? I can't believe I didn't watch it earlier.
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hmu as always


	4. Missing Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance rants to his Christmas gift as he waits for Keith's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just little 'ol Lance (for the most part). Hope you guys are alright with that!
> 
> Next chapter will probably be just Keith and Pidge. Then we'll get back to the klance.
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> [I don't own V:LD! All mistakes are mine.]

"When is Keith coming baaaaaaaack?" whined Lance out loud to the empty bathroom.

A sigh escaped the mermaid's lips as he leaned his head back to rest against the rim of the tub. Keith had told him that he was going to be out for a while before leaving him alone in his apartment. He had a few errands to run and wanted to stop by Pidge's house as well. A slight frown marred his features as he thought about his housemate hanging out with Pidge. Now, he knew that they were really close. Like how he was with Hunk and Shiro! If push came to shove, Lance would _die_ for his two friends. He's certain that Keith and Pidge felt the same way about each other, so he had no reason to back up the way his heart clenched or the bitter feeling that overwhelmed him when he thought of them together. It was ridiculous for him to feel—dare he say it— _jealous_.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, Lance let his head lull to the side, eyes catching a glimpse of red. With a gasp, he swiftly sat up and reached for the rubber ducky that was gifted to him on Christmas. A soft squeeze made it squeak in a high-pitched fashion that bounced off the walls in the bathroom, echoing loudly in the silence. He smiled softly at the bathtub toy before blushing a scarlet red as one of the most embarrassing ideas overtook his mind. Biting his bottom lip nervously, he cleared his throat before speaking in a wavering voice.

"How much longer do you think.... _human_ Keith will take, ducky Keith?" questioned Lance, staring into the red ducky's black eyes. He felt a bit dumb, talking out loud to an inanimate object, but he's seen humans do it all of the time. Granted, they were children with their stuffed toys, but talking to _something_ was better than nothing. Even if the something was just him with a lower-pitched voice to imitate Keith's.

"I don't think he'll take that long. You just need to be patient, Lance," reassured ducky Keith, moving in a way to showcase that he was speaking. If possible, Lance's cheeks burned hotter from embarrassment.

"I know, but... I... m-miss him," confessed Lance in his normal voice, eyes slightly down casted. "O-Only because it's s-so lonely by myself!" It was like Lance was worried that the rubber ducky would spill his confession to Keith the moment he came through the bathroom door, which was preposterous, really. As preposterous as him having an _actual_ conversation with, well, himself. None of this stopped him from talking, though.

"It's alright, Lance. Be true to your feelings," urged ducky Keith. "It's okay to miss Keith. I'm sure he'd feel the same if you ever left."

At least... that's what he told himself. In the end, he'd never figure it out since he'd never leave. He liked living with Keith too much.

"That's enough of talking to 'ducky Keith' for today," mumbled Lance as he set the rubber toy back into the water, watching it float away before just stopping. Eyes transfixed, the brunet let his mind wander into the uncharted territories that he usually stayed away from.

 _Would Keith really miss me if I ever left? Do I affect him as much as he affects me?_ The more Lance thought, the more insecure he became. If he was Keith, he wouldn't like the mermaid that suddenly took over his bathtub. Even if Keith did willingly help him, he was sure that he'd regret it overtime. A deep frown pulled at his lips as he sunk deeper into the water. It threatened to drown him much like his thoughts, which swam and filled his mind, blocking out his surroundings. One thought was brought to the forefront, though. One thought that made all his doubts fall away and his lips to tingle.

The mistletoe kiss.

Bringing a hand to gently trace over his lips, Lance couldn't help the giddy smile that replaced his frown as he remembered that moment. _That's right. I had kissed Keith, and he kissed me back._ If that didn't mean that Keith would be sad when he left, then he didn't know what did. Thinking about the kiss—the nervousness, the surprise, _the feel, the taste_ —lifted Lance's mood. By the time that the sound of a door clicking open filled the apartment, Lance was just coming back to his senses.

"Lance? I'm home," called Keith as Lance picked out his footsteps heading towards the bathroom. Hearing how the bathroom was his first stop made the mermaid's heart flutter. He focused his gaze upon the door as it was swung open, revealing the person that's been plaguing his thoughts in both a good way and a bad way.

"Welcome home, Keith!"

"You didn't miss me too much while I was gone, right?" teased Keith as he got the stool that he always sat on, expecting a flustered Lance, or silence as his response.

"I actually missed you terribly, but ducky Keith kept me company," confessed Lance, enjoying the way Keith stuttered in his movements and tried to turn his face away. He wasn't fast enough since Lance still caught a glimpse of pink cheeks. A grin broke out on his face as he continued. "He's _nothing_ compared to the real thing, of course."

"Well, that's... good to hear," said Keith, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously. Lance let his arms hang out of the tub as he rested his chin on the rim, staring up at Keith with nothing but joy and adoration, laughing softly at the way he fidgeted in his seat.

"I'm glad that you're back, Keith," mumbled Lance in a soft, sincere voice.

"...I'm glad, too," confessed Keith before he began to retell his day adventures to the mermaid, who soaked up every word that spilled from Keith's mouth. As time ticked by and the two talked away (well, Keith did while Lance mostly listened), Lance couldn't help but internally scold himself for his earlier doubts. Of course Keith would be affected by his absence. But, like he said, he didn't plan on leaving this tub. And he's pretty sure Keith wouldn't want him to either.

The thought only made the brunet grin _that_ much wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short! I just kind of wanted Lance missing Keith and talking to his rubber ducky, so... here it is.
> 
> PLEASE COME TALK TO ME
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, if you want! They are ~~part of~~ my motivation to write.


	5. I Can See What's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "I can see what's happening," sung Pidge, startling Keith and confusing him at the same time.
>> 
>> "...What are you talking about?" questioned Keith.
>> 
>> "And I know you see it, too," continued Pidge, ignoring his words.
>> 
>> "Pidge, what the he—"
>> 
>> "You'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. You'll eventually become two."
>> 
>> "Those weren't even the words of the song," deadpanned Keith as he finally recognized what Pidge was singing, causing the other to grin widely.
> 
> Keith and Pidge talk about Keith's obvious feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out~  
> I've been doing quite good lately when it comes to updates, don't'cha think?
> 
> Speaking of updates, they'll be reduced to weekends only (and whenever I have a holiday) starting next week since my Winter Break will be officially over ;;;;; Until then, I want to get out at least one more chapter before being swamped with school work.
> 
> That's about all I had to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> [I don't own V:LD. Any mistakes you find belong to me.]

Keith and Pidge were seated at one of the few tables that inhabited the Cold Stone Creamery they were occupying. It was silent between them as they busied themselves with eating their respective ice creams. The only interactions they had were when Pidge tried to sneak a scoop of Keith's ice cream and he had to fend them off, causing them to grumble. Keith wasn't sure about his friend, but he was lost in his thoughts. The gears in his mind were turning as his thoughts drifted from Lance to the grocery shopping he had did earlier and then back to Lance. A soft sigh pushed past his lips before he was stuffing another scoop of ice cream in his mouth, frowning around his small spoon.

"Alright, let's talk about it because I'm sick of watching these emotions flash across your face. It's like I'm watching a movie, but it's silent. And saddening because it's about your pining," announced Pidge, pushing their ice cream to the side and focusing all of their attention on Keith.

"I'm not _pining_ ," protested Keith with pink cheeks. A moment of silence passed before he snappishly added, "I wasn't even _thinking_ about Lance!"

"No one appreciates a liar, Keith," scolded Pidge with a shake of their head. "The sooner you admit you're pining, the easier everyone's life will be. Believe it or not, but your pining does affect the one's around you. It's called 'second-hand embarrassment'."

Pidge watched with a subtle smirk and a gleam in their eyes as Keith struggled to find a response, mouth gaping in shock. They could _see_ the gears being kicked into overdrive and it only caused them to laugh softly, reaching out for their ice cream again. Despite all of their teasing, Pidge was actually happy to see Keith so enamored with someone. He was always so distant to anyone that wasn't the small brunet that it had began to concern them. They loved Keith like another brother, but they also thought he should have others that were important to him. So when Keith had invited them over for Christmas and they saw him interact with his mermaid guest, they knew they didn't have to be so worried anymore.

Now, there was a new concern. And that was getting Keith to _admit_ his feelings out loud. He's probably accepted it mentally, but publicly was a whole different situation. One that Pidge would help and support him through. That's what best friends were for, right?

"Well, I guess everyone's life is going to be hell because I'm not pining," grumbled Keith as he angrily stabbed his spoon into his ice cream cup. Pidge sighed at the display. _He's going to be difficult, isn't he?_ They were silent as they juggled being helpful and being the little shit that Keith vehemently says they are.

"I can see what's happening," sung Pidge suddenly, startling Keith and confusing him at the same time.

"...What are you talking about?" questioned Keith slowly.

"And I know you see it, too," continued Pidge, ignoring his words.

"Pidge, what the he—"

"You'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. You'll eventually become two."

"Those weren't even the words of the song," deadpanned Keith as he finally recognized what Pidge was singing, causing the other to grin widely.

"But you didn't _deny_ ," teased Pidge even more, a knowing look upon their face.

"I've decided that you won't give up, no matter what I say," stated Keith. He was right. Pidge was going to go down with the fact that Keith was very much pining for Lance. It was nice that Keith knew them so well.

"All teasing aside," began Pidge in a more serious, sincere tone, "I just want you to know that I'm happy for you. Yeah, the guy you fell for is a mermaid. So what? At least he's _half_ human." They rambled and gestured, failing to notice the exasperated look upon their friend's face. "I always suspected that normal human being weren't your thing."

"But that's the _thing_ , Pidge," whined Keith, rubbing a hand down his face. "Lance is a _mermaid_. What good can come from having a crush on a mermaid? _There isn't any good."_ Pidge bit back the words that they wanted to say, seeing that Keith was having himself a crisis. Yeah, definitely not a good time to mention that he just admitted on having a crush on Lance. They'll just keep that in the back of their mind for now. Something to bring up later.

"What good can come from _pining?"_ retorted Pidge before sighing softly and regarding Keith with a reassuring look. "Listen, Keith, you don't know what can happen if you don't give it a _chance_ first. It might be absolute shit, or it might feel like you're on Cloud Nine. Either, in my opinion, is better than settling with a constant 'what if' feeling because that's a feeling that leaves you unsatisfied." They were on a roll and nothing was going to stop their rant now. "Okay, yeah, Lance is a mermaid. But he's a mermaid _who lives in your bathtub_. I don't know if you've noticed just how _wild_ that is, but it's wild enough for me to believe that anything is possible. Including a relationship between you guys."

Keith was nervously biting his lip raw as he mulled over Pidge's words. He was grateful for them. They were able to beat back the doubts that clouded his mind, even if it was just for now. When his situation was put that way, he guessed he could agree with Pidge's mindset. Having a crush on a mermaid was crazy, yeah, but _living_ with one was right up there, too. Slowly finishing off his ice cream, he set the empty cup to the side and rested his gaze on his friend.

"I see where you're coming from, and I can say that I agree with you," confessed Keith. _"But_ that doesn't mean that I have to suddenly confess my feelings to Lance, or act different around him." Crossing his arms, Keith let himself rest against the back of his seat. While he told Pidge the truth, that's where he was going to have to drawn the line. He might have accepted his crush and his pining, but he wasn't ready to face rejection. That bridge could wait. Like, for another couple weeks or so.

"I'm not saying to marry the guy," reassured Pidge, grinning like a fool. "I'm just happy that you were truthful to me. And that you've indirectly given me permission to tease you as much as I desire." Keith sputtered at their words and their mischievous expression.

"I did _not_ give you permission!" But Keith's protest fell on deaf ears as Pidge became engrossed in finishing off their own ice cream. Groaning softly, Keith fished out his phone to check what the time was. As soon as he saw it, he gasped sharply. He's been out a lot longer than he intended to. Time sure did fly by fast when you spent it with a good friend of yours. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Keith knocked the table to gain Pidge's attention.

"I gotta go back home. Lance is probably worried," explained Keith as he got to his feet and grabbed his trash, making his way towards the garbage can. As soon as he came back, Pidge had a smug smirk upon their face and Keith mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"What is it?" sighed Keith.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what a _good boyfriend_ you'd be in the future. Lance sure is a lucky, er, mermaid," sing-songed Pidge as they also got up to throw away their trash. Keith's face was a crimson red as he and Pidge walked out of the ice cream parlor together. He didn't respond to his friend's teasing and that seemed to only fuel their smugness. Internally, he couldn't help but smile, thinking of being in romantic relationship with Lance. Of Lance always worried about him whenever he left the apartment. Thinking about the mermaid only made him want to get home faster. He wondered if Lance was as eager as he was to see him. Well, eager, or not, that wouldn't stop Keith from beaming once he stepped inside his home. _Their_ home.

_Just wait a little longer, Lance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me about the Voltron S2 trailer  
> And please recommend me anime to watch to hold me over in the meantime  
>  ~~I mean all I have is Super Lovers right now, but that isn't until the 12th~~
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ADDS YEARS TO MY LIFE  
> Because of you guys' love and appreciation, I'm certain to live to the 200s. Thank you so much!!


	6. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith introduces Lance to a bubble bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY-O!
> 
> It's a been a while, hasn't it? Finally got the time to just sit down and write. ~~If you follow me on tumblr, I'm so sorry for all of the false alarms in regards to updates.~~
> 
> Wish I started writing earlier, though... It's already Sunday and I only have one more day off ;-;
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> [I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender. All mistakes founded belong to me.]

When human beings wanted to relax, they did things that soothed them. One of those things happened to be bubble baths. And Keith was not above letting himself sink into warm water filled with bubbles.

Apparently, this was news to Lance.

"You've never heard of a bubble bath?" questioned Keith as he prepared the bathtub that Lance lounged in for the bubble bath he had decided to take. The day had been a long one and the thought of his muscles relaxing because of the warm water made him sigh blissfully.

Lance shook his head in response, silently watching Keith's every move as he turned off the knob once the bathtub was filled with warm water, which was a strange sensation to Lance. He only ever sits in warm water when Keith decides to bathe with them. Any other time, he finds himself relaxing in cold water, which was more familiar to him since the ocean's water was pretty cold itself. He continued to watch curiously when Keith had produced a bottle from underneath his sink, popping it open. As he squeezed the clear liquid into the tub, he began to explain exactly what was going on.

"So, this," Keith gestured to the bottle in his hand, "is bubble bath soap. It's what makes the bubbles. But it only works when mixed with water." Lance blinked owlishly as he registered Keith's words. His eyes were transfixed on the foamy white... stuff that was beginning to fill up the tub. Reaching out a hand, he scooped some in his palm and analyzed it. Keith must have noticed because he started to talk again.

"That's the bubbles. It doesn't have a smell since this is the 'fragrance-free' kind. Sometimes, Pidge likes to buy me ones that smell like peppermint, or strawberry. But it's pretty rare," rambled Keith as he stopped pouring in the liquid, closing the bottle and putting it back underneath the sink. Seeing how occupied Lance was with the bubbles, Keith swiftly stripped himself of his clothes and slipped into the bathtub, sighing loudly the moment he sunk into the water. He let his head rest against the rim of the tub; his eyes fluttering shut. The atmosphere was peaceful as the two of them sat together in silence. Keith couldn't think of anything more relaxing than this.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard some splashing and felt something wiggling next to him. By the time that he opened his eyes, he was met with Lance's ocean blue ones staring intently at him. While he had every urge to _freak the fuck out_ because _why was he this close,_ he managed to calmly, yet shakily ask, "Lance, is there something you want to say?"

The mermaid shook his head and settled down next to him. They were so close that their shoulders were permanently pressed against each other, making Keith hyperaware and his skin to burn in a pleasant way. "I didn't like that you were on the other side of the tub, and you looked really peaceful. I don't think I've ever seen you so peaceful. You must really like bubble baths," confessed Lance casually, either not noticing or not pointing out the way Keith's eyes widened slightly the moment he mentioned disliking the space between him. His boldness was going to be the death of Keith, who struggled to even tell _Pidge_ —his best friend who'd he die for—about his crush.

"Yeah, they help me relax," mumbled Keith, keeping his gaze on things that weren't Lance. He could tell that Lance wasn't doing the same since he felt eyes burning holes into the side of his head. Not wanting silence to envelope them because he wouldn't be able to handle the brunet's gaze, Keith turned the spotlight onto Lance. "How do you like your first bubble bath?"

There was a moment of quiet before Lance answered. "It's... nice. I can see why humans would do this a lot." He scooped another handful of bubbles into his palm before blowing at them, watching them float through the air before returning back to the bathtub. "The warm water is weird since I'm used to the cold, but I don't dislike it," added Lance as an afterthought. Much like Keith, the bubble bath was helping him relax to. He could feel his eyes drooping. He just wanted to close them and lay there forever with Keith by his side. Letting a soft sigh pass his lips, Lance let his head drop to Keith's shoulder. He felt the human's body tense underneath and smiled, hiding it in the pale neck beside him, practically nuzzling it.

Keith was forever grateful that Lance couldn't see the rosy red color of his face. He wasn't sure how he'd survive if Lance decided to point it out. Stiff as a board, Keith willed himself to relax. To sink into the warmth of the bath and the mermaid beside him. To let himself indulge in the obvious affection he was being shown. _Just this one time._ That was the last thought he had about the subject as he let his head rest on top of Lance's, hearing the surprised stutter in his breathing before he returned to its regular pattern. Keith had half a mind to intertwine their hands, but decided that baby steps was key. He'd settle for this for now until he'd gather enough courage to do more daring things. He couldn't let Lance be the one taking the lead _all_ of the time.

As Keith let his eyes flutter close once more and relaxation to overwhelm him, he couldn't help but think that he should take bubble baths more often. _Much_ more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I V E MORE DAYS UNTIL S2!!!
> 
> I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. ~~I wanted Klance with bubbles.~~ I'll have another chapter up either tonight, or tomorrow. Until then, expect quite a few random pieces of work!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, but hitting up my inbox on [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/) is also pretty neat.


	7. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Wise men say  
>  'Only fools rush in'  
> But I can't help  
> Falling in love with you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> I really enjoy 'Can't Help Falling in Love'. It can be sung by anyone, to be honest. My feelings towards it will never change.
> 
> I also think that it's a good song to sing to your crush.
> 
>  **I actually recommend listening to the song as you read, or before you read the chapter! It'd make more sense if you had a sense of the tune and everything.** ~~I've only listened to the twenty one pilots cover and the Hailey Reinhart cover.~~
> 
> Anywho, here's your weekend-ly update! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> [I do not own V:LD. Any mistakes you come across belong to me. I also don't own the song mentioned above. I also don't own 'In the Name of Love' by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha.]

_"if I told you this was only gonna hurt._

_If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn._

_Would you walk in?_

_Would you let me do it first?_

_Do it all in the name of love."_

Keith was silent as the radio filled the atmosphere around him and Lance, accompanied by the mermaid's singing along. The radio was a hum in the background since it was turned down so low, making Keith focus more on Lance's melodious singing.  Sometimes humming would harmonize with the singing whenever a more familiar part to Keith rolled around, but it was mostly Lance doing all of the entertaining. It was always like this whenever they indulged in one of their jam sessions. Well, it was moreso Keith sitting on his stool and listening to Lance, but he still liked to label them as "jam sessions".

With eyes trained on the mermaid in front of him, Keith let his voice wash over him. A soft smile graced his face as he watched Lance sway to the beat of the song as it entered an instrumental part. He's never met anyone as musical as Lance. The mermaid loved music as much as he loved water. If you were to give him those two things, Keith dared say that he'd be pretty content with life. It was nice that they were both low maintenance and didn't desire a lot to be comfortable. It made things like sitting in silence, or their jam sessions, nice ways to pass the time. Something that Keith was always grateful for.

Suddenly, the station was being changed and a commercial replaced the song that they were listening to. Frown marring his features, Keith blinked owlishly as he glanced up to Lance with a curious look. Lance just shrugged before lamely stating, "I got bored with that song." Before Keith could form a response, the next song was starting. It was much slower than the one before. It had a smooth, gentle tune unlike the previous one. It was definitely something to relax to. Or dance to in the wee hours of the morning with your loved one. Keith wouldn't mind swaying with Lance early in the morning like he saw in movies. There's quite a lot Keith wouldn't mind doing, if only Lance had legs.

Keith's thoughts were interrupted as soon as Lance began to sing again. He was instantly drawn in by how Lance drawled the words. There was no sense of urgency in his voice. It was smooth and rolled over Keith in waves, relaxing him. Having the same effects as a lullaby, the young man thought how he could peacefully go to sleep because of Lance's voice. His crawling thoughts were put to a stop as blue eyes collided with his own when Lance sung a certain string of words. A string of words that snapped Keith out of whatever daze he was in and had his face _burning_.

_"But I can't help_

_f_ _alling in love with you."_

Keith had every urge to turn away. To hide his face, turn off the radio— _anything_ to get this fluttery feeling out of his chest and his stomach. But his body seemed to be paralyzed, ignoring any of the orders sent from his brain. He was enraptured by Lance's soft, fond smile that was just _so_ _pure;_ it made it possible to endure the rest of this impromptu serenade. As Lance continued to sing the words that left the radio, he had leaned against the rim of the tub, resting his chin on top of his folded arms and never breaking eye contact with Keith.

_"Oh, like a river flows_

_surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes._

_Somethings are meant to be."_

The next words prompted Lance to reach out a hand, which Keith met with his own slightly trembling one after a moment's hesitation. Tan fingers intertwined with pale ones and briefly shocked Keith with the glaring contrast. At first glance, you can obviously tell the difference between their complexions, but it was another thing to really _look_ at it. Eyes trained on their joint hands, he mindlessly rubbed his thumb across Lance's as the mermaid repeated the chorus. The third verse followed and Keith gathered up all of his courage for what he was about to do. Inhaling deeply, he tore his gaze from their hands and back to Lance's gaze. With a tomato red face and a shaky voice, he joined in singing the very last line with Lance, taking the brunet by surprise if the widening of his eyes were any indication.

_"For I can't help_

_falling in love with you."_

After the song faded out and the stations switched to a upbeat commercial, interfering the mellow atmosphere but not breaking the spell that Lance and Keith happened to still be under, the two just continued to stare at one another with the same blush tainting their faces, hands still intertwined. Keith wasn't sure about Lance, but his heart was beating so loud that he could hear it in his ears. And was afraid Lance would be able to hear it to. Maybe it wasn't the best to do what he did, despite the positive reaction he got from Lance. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Keith struggled to say something. The silence between them wasn't the comfortable one that Keith loved. This one was awkward and full of so much embarrassment that it was suffocating. Luckily, something did the interrupting for him.

Keith's familiar ringtone replaced the silence and snapped them both out of their reveries. Scrambling to fish it out of his pocket, he pressed the green button and put it up to his ear, letting go of Lance's hand throughout the entire process. If he noticed how the mermaid visibly deflated, he didn't mention it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Keith!"_ responded Pidge after a moment. Hearing their voice made Keith sigh internally. He needed someone to rant to about what just transpired, and who was better than his best friend?

"I'm so glad you called," breathed Keith as he got to his feet and began to make his way out of the bathroom, only catching a glimpse of Lance's slightly—okay, _more_ than slightly dejected face. Biting back a sad noise, he exited his bathroom and shut the door behind him, resting against it. Head falling back and thudding against the wood, he said, "You wouldn't believe what just happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!  
> Every time I see the numbers rise, my heart grows in size. You guys' blatant enjoyment of my story only motivates me to continue it~
> 
> Until next time! (Hopefully I can get out another update this weekend to make up for last weekend!)
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysacastic.tumblr.com/)


	8. He Loves Me... Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves me.  
> He loves me not.
> 
> Lance wasn't sure anymore when it came to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with your weekend-ly update!
> 
> 200+ KUDOS?! You're all too kind to me ;w;
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will be able to hold you all over until next weekend, which will be featuring Keith's call with Pidge~ ;3
> 
> For now, enjoy a chapter full of your merbaby, Lance!
> 
> [I don't own V:LD. Any mistakes founded are mine!]

_"I'm so glad you called."_

_"...so glad you called."_

_"...so glad..."_

Lance frowned deeply, intently staring at the floating rubber ducky in front of him. He's been silent since Keith exited the bathroom, replaying his words in his head over and over again. They struck quite the chord in the mermaid and he's been in a sour mood ever since. You couldn't blame him, though. It's not exactly comforting when your crush bolts from you after you _serenade_ him and he _returned it._ They even _held hands, for crying out loud!_ The more Lance dwelled on it, the more frustrated and hurt he became, sinking lower into the bathwater. _Why would Keith say that?,_ thought Lance. _Does he **really** not like me? And everything has been a lie?_

"What do you think, Ducky Keith?" questioned Keith as he poked the bathtub toy, watching it wobble before settling once more. Silence was the only response he got.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure what to think either." Sighing softly, the brunet wished that one, or _both_ , of his friends were there to comfort him. He wished that he could vent to them at any given time like Keith could to Pidge. _Unfortunately, I don't have the privilege to be **so glad**_ _that my friends are a phone call away,_ thought Lance bitterly. Thinking about his friends made his thoughts drift towards the family that he had ran away from. He wondered if they missed him. He surely missed them in this very moment. They were always fiercely protective of Lance, especially his older sister. She was always there to lend him an ear whenever he was too worked up. Now, the only thing he had was a rubber ducky, who couldn't even talk back. He guessed it was better than nothing. He was always told to voice his feelings instead of keeping them bottle up, and, even though Ducky Keith couldn't talk, he could definitely listen.

That was enough for Lance.

"Keith wouldn't have done the things he's done if he didn't like me, right?" said Lance out loud. Once the words were out of his mouth, more followed until he was talking at a speed that would have worried someone if anyone else was around. "You don't kiss someone you don't like. He wouldn't have spent Christmas with me either. And... And his face goes red a lot when he's around me. That's not normal for humans, right? They only do that when they really like someone, which is the same for us mermaids. It's like whenever Shiro is around Allura, or Hunk is around Shay. They blush a lot, and I _know_ that they like them, so it has to be the same with Keith. H-He even held my hand! And sang with me!"

Lance paused to catch his breath. His breathing was labored as he let himself mull over everything he just said, recounting all that's happened since he's been with Keith. Despite all of that evidence of Keith reciprocating—at least _possibly_ reciprocating his feelings, Lance still couldn't erase the scene of Keith fleeing the bathroom like he would have preferred _anywhere else_ but there. It impacted Lance greatly. To the point that all positive evidence seemed dull in comparison to this one negative piece. Lance has had his fair share of rejection, so it's not something new to the mermaid, but none of his previous attractions ever felt like _this_. Before Lance would mindlessly flirt with finger guns and bad pick up lines, not truly putting his all into it. So, when he got eye rolls and scoffs, he was able to brush it off and move on with his life.

With Keith... _it was different_.

With Keith, he wanted to try his best. He wanted every attempt of his flirting to affect Keith in the best kind of way. He wanted to be the cause of his red face, just like Keith was the cause of his own. He wanted to get to know Keith more, know everything that Keith would allow him to know. He wanted to spend all the other human holidays with Keith. Hell, he wanted to spend _the rest of his days_ with Keith, even if it meant he'd be stuck in a bathtub the entire time. He just wanted to be with Keith in whatever way he could. That's how much he cared for the human. And he couldn't bear thinking that Keith didn't return said feeling even just _a little bit_.

All he needed was a little bit.

Sniffing softly, Lance broke himself out of his stupor, blinking owlishly. Wet drops rolled down his face, dripping from his chin and into the water below. Making a confused noise, he used the back of his hands to wipe at his face. But as soon as the tears started, they were hard to stop. Hiccupping and sniffing quietly, Lance tried to remember the last time he cried. It was when he learned about his mother's passing away. To think that the next time he'd cry it'd be over a boy. A small, broken laugh escaped his lips at the strangeness of the situation. Suddenly, a vivid memory wiggled inside of his mind, and his mother's voice rang clear in his head.

* * *

_Lance was swimming to Allura's room when he heard sobbing from it. Stopping in his tracks, he hid near the entrance, peeking into her room. The sight that greeted him was a strange one. Allura was sat on her bed, which was a giant stone with seaweed laid in it—like all of the mermaids' beds were, and she was curled in on herself, sobbing loudly. Their mother was sat with her, embracing her into a side hug. Lance was quite confused, as anyone would be without the details of what was happening. Despite his confusion, he didn't make a peep, just kept watching._

_"Allura, honey, you'll be okay," cooed their mother._

_"How can you be so sure, Mother?" questioned Allura between sobs._

_"Because I've had my heart broken before, and I overcame it," confessed the older mermaid. The words seem to capture Allura's attention as she turned her gaze up to her mother, eyes watery with unshed tears. Sniffing loudly, their mother took that as her cue to continue._

_"Love is an adventure that has its ups and downs. Everyone experiences a broken heart at least once. Some experiences it more than others," explained the mermaid as she stroked Allura's white hair, identical to their father's. "So, with that in mind, don't shed tears over a silly boy, love. Because it might not be the last time you'll feel this way. Just know that it might happen, and, when it does, overcome it so you can move on. Life goes on, and you should go with it."_

_"...Thanks, Mother," thanked Allura in a watery tone, yet she wasn't crying anymore. They hugged and Lance took that has his cue to swim elsewhere. He hoped that his sister would be okay. Even if he didn't understand the issue at hand, he didn't want to see her cry like that again._

* * *

"Now I understand, Allura," laughed Lance. He was certain that his mother would say the same words to him, and he wished that he could overcome it much like she and Allura did. But he wasn't shedding tears over a "silly boy". He was shedding tears over Keith, who meant more to him than any attraction he's ever had before. And he was certain that he'd never experience it again.

Because Keith was his first, proper crush and nothing ever compared to the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe or not, this got _totally_ out of hand.  
>  I had originally planned to have this set (a couple days??) after the incident and have Shiro and Hunk drop by so Lance could rant and stuff, but then I started writing and... whoops.
> 
> I'm not all that good at angst, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that great ;-; And I'm sorry for the langst in the first place ;;;-;;;
> 
> GREAT NEWS is now we know a bit more about Lance's family and such??? ~~Why would you need that?? Am I giving this thing some kind of plot?? Is something gonna happen?? Who knows?~~
> 
> Alright, time to end this ramble of mine. Come say hi on [my tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/) and read my occasional HCs that I post~
> 
> Until next weekend!!


	9. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge talks some sense into Keith while still being supportive in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys miss me?  
> Did you guys miss the mermaid Lance and the pining?
> 
> WELL, MISS NO MORE!
> 
> So after two months and one (or two depending on time zone), I have finally finished another chapter for this wonderful fic. It feels really good to be updating again! I don't know about you guys, but I truly did miss this story.
> 
> Alright, I'll end my ramble here so that you can read.
> 
> [I do now own V:LD. Any mistakes founded belong to me.]

_“What? What happened?”_ questioned Pidge as Keith pushed himself from against the door, concern lacing their tone.

“Lance,” began Keith, receiving a half exasperated, half relieved sigh from the other end, “just serenaded me.”

There was a pause as Keith waited for Pidge’s response.

_“And?”_

“And?! _And?!”_ hissed Keith as he began to walk away from his bathroom door, putting distance between Lance and him so the mermaid couldn't hear the conversation he was having. “Pidge, this is a _big_ deal! He was singing ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ to me. We held hands, Pidge! We even sung together towards the end!”

 _“I'm not sensing any problems,”_ stated Pidge. The nonchalance in their tone only seemed to irritate Keith further. How could Pidge not sense how much this affected him? Sure, they weren't the one with the major crush, but they _were_ best friends with the one who had a major crush! That had to count towards _something._

“The _problem_ is that things went from relaxing to completely awkward and uncomfortable!” confessed Keith while gesturing wildly, even if Pidge couldn't see him. “And I practically bolted the moment you called me—”

 _“Let me stop you right there, Keith,”_ interrupted Pidge. _“Did you just say you_ bolted?”

“Yeah, I had to get out of there—”

 _“Keith Kogane, you goddamn idiot,”_ seethed Pidge, surprising Keith with the sudden hostility. They only ever cursed when they were livid, which meant that Keith did something _horribly_ wrong. “ _Did you stop to think how Lance feels? Can you imagine_ pouring your heart out, _only to have your crush run away without a single word?”_

Keith swallowed audibly, rubbing a hand against his cheek nervously. “Ah… no, I didn’t.”

 _“Of course you didn’t. You were just thinking about yourself. Like you've been doing this_ entire time,” scolded Pidge, making Keith feel even more guilty about his actions. On top of their scolding, Lance’s dejected face was being projected to the forefront of his mind, enhancing his best friend’s words. Despite seeing how heartbroken the mermaid was, he _still_ left him in there by himself. With his mind slightly cleared, he couldn't help but mentally kick himself.

He really was as selfish as Pidge said.

Sighing loudly and rubbing a hand down his face, he knew that the right thing to do would be to grow a pair and walk back into the bathroom to smooth things out. But the guilt gnawing away inside of him made it difficult to do so. Some would say that those who take responsibility for their mistakes are truly brave. Keith guessed that made him a coward then.

 _“I hope you're silently thinking about how you're going to go back into that bathroom and pick up the pieces with Lance,”_ ordered Pidge, startling Keith out of his daze. _“Because I'm not going to let you get away with this, Kogane. Lance obviously returns your feelings, and I’m not going to let you ruin what could be one of the best things to ever happen to you all because you’re afraid to make a move.”_ There was a pause. _“And own up to it.”_ As Pidge berated Keith while also giving him a pep talk, Keith was trying his best to work up enough courage to go back into the bathroom and face Lance. To apologize for how stupid he was, and to _maybe_ be straightforward with his feelings. No doubt that’s why they were in this mess. All because of Keith and his inability to make up his goddamn mind. Despite Pidge’s words and Keith’s self encouragement, he still had his doubts.

“Pidge, what if it doesn’t work out?” questioned Keith. The words were spilling out of his mouth before he could even think about holding them back. “Even if the feeling is mutual, Lance is a _whole other species_. Sure, part of him is human, but that’s only part.” There wasn’t an immediate response so Keith kept going. “I want to be able to do things with him, Pidge. I want to go on dates and do cliche, romantic stuff like slow dancing at three in the morning. I want to spend days cuddled together while binging Netflix. I want him to see the world, and be the one who shows it to him.”

 _“...Keith,”_ started Pidge after a moment of silence, _“You can still do those things in a way.”_ Their tone was a lot more thoughtful and reassuring than before. The anger from earlier seemed to have melted away as they listened to their best friend’s worrying thoughts. “ _You won’t be able to go out on dates, but you can have dates at home. Just like you decorated for Christmas, you can do that for candlelit dinners as dates. To you, it might seem mediocre, but I’m sure Lance would love it all the same,”_ reasoned Pidge. _“And you can always cuddle while you take baths. Not the most ideal thing, but it’s still something. You just have to be creative and know that being able to go out publicly isn’t what makes you a couple. It’s the feelings that you have for one another and the affection you show.”_

“You know, for someone who’s never been in a relationship, you’re pretty knowledgeable,” praised Keith with awe lacing his words. “What would I do without you?”

 _“Probably be forever alone,”_ answered Pidge without a second thought, causing Keith to roll his eyes with a soft chuckle. His laughter caused Pidge to join in with their own giggling. They laughed quietly for a few moments before basking in silence. Their breathing was the only key that either was still on the phone.

“Thank you, Pidge. For everything,” said Keith, breaking the silence.

 _“Anything for you, Keith,”_ responded Pidge. _“Now, I’m going to let you go so you can make things right. Call me afterward, okay? If you don’t call me, I’m going to assume that you didn’t do it and will not hesitate to come over there!”_

“Alright, alright.”

_“I mean it, Keith!”_

“I’m going to do it! Bye, Pidge.” Keith let Pidge say their own farewell before hanging up the phone. With Pidge no longer talking in his ear and distracting him, all the feelings from before hit him full force—the guilt, the anxiety, the _fear_ . Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his loose grip on his phone tightened, knuckles slowly turning right with the force. He _had_ to do this, though. Not just because Pidge told him to, but because he wanted—no, _needed_ to do it. For both his and Lance’s sake. Inhaling deeply before exhaling, Keith slipped his phone back into his pocket. He stood up as straight as he could, squaring his shoulders. He couldn’t shuffle in there hunched over and timid. That wouldn’t help his _or_ Lance’s already wracked nerves. He had to march in there with confidence.

With a determined gleam in his eyes, Keith turned on his heel to face the bathroom door. Not wanting to waste any more time thinking about it, he began to make his way back towards the bathroom door. His footsteps were swift, knowing that, if he took long enough to start mulling it over, he would end up chickening out. Before he knew it, he was already standing in front of the bathroom door. Swallowing audibly, he reached for the doorknob before stopping short. _Should I just open the door? Should I knock? Why would I knock on my own bathroom door? Would it be rude to just burst in?_ Keith shook his head as his thoughts began to run wild, closing his hand around the doorknob. He settled on just entering, but cautiously as to not startle Lance. As soon as he turned the doorknob and was getting ready to creak the door open, a loud ringing was sounded, echoing throughout his home.

Blinking owlishly, Keith stopped his movements, letting the doorknob turn the opposite way of where he twisted, going back to its regular position. He vaguely registered a muffled _“Keith?”_ behind the door, but his mind was focused on whoever was at his home. Who could be visiting him right now? It certainly wasn’t Pidge because he had just gotten off the phone with them. He hadn’t ordered anything recently, so it wasn’t delivery men. With furrowed eyebrows and his mind quickly running out of possibilities, Keith let go of the doorknob and made his way towards his front door. He didn’t hesitate to unlock the door and twist the knob, pulling it open. The sight that greeted him was a strange one.

Two absolute strangers stood on his door step. One was a slender, beautiful woman of a dark complexion. She had long silver-white hair that was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, save the two strands that framed her face. She was dressed in a casual t-shirt and shorts while wearing flip flops. The man that stood behind her only served to confuse Keith even more. He had bright orange hair that was slicked back and reminded Keith of carrots. A mustache of the same vivid color rested upon his upper lip, curling upward at the ends. He was much lighter than the woman in terms of complexion and was also slightly taller. The two had friendly smiles upon their faces as their oddly colored eyes bore holes into Keith.

“Uh,” began Keith with a raised eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

“Yes!” answered the woman with an accent that Keith couldn’t quite place. “We’re looking for Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness I usually link my tumblr, but I'm so tired right now
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not quite sure when I'll have the next update posted since I'm working on two Big Bangs at once. but hopefully it's not as long as a wait as this one??
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
